Unloved
by Tori-12-28-09
Summary: When the Cullen's go on a hunting trip, something bad happens to Bella. Alice had a vision of it, and they immediately went there. They thought they would be able to make it in time. The next day in school, Edward goes to see Bella. What is wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does.**

**Hurt**

**Chapter 1**

Bella sat on her bed, staring at the wall without really looking. She just sat there, not doing anything. She didn't move, she didn't frown, she didn't smile, hell, she didn't even eat. And the one thing she could not do that she wished she could do was speak.

Edward drove home, Alice sitting next to him and Jasper in the back. The whole Cullen family had not seen Bella in a few days, and was wondering if she was alright. What if something happened? Everyone knew that Bella was a danger magnet, what if something happened while they were away while hunting?

Alice looked at Edward, "I'm sure nothing happened to Bella. She'll be in school tomorrow, and everything will be alright." She said.

He nodded stiffly, and felt a wash of calmness spread through him from Jasper. "Thanks Jazz." He said.

Jasper nodded.

Edward sighed, "But what if something happened? Anything could have happened and-"

Alice gasped softly, though Jasper and Edward could still hear, as she had a vision.

_Bella and Charlie was driving in the police cruiser, coming back from dinner at Port Angeles. They were both talking about things, enjoying the car ride._

_Then suddenly, another car came speeding towards them on the wrong side of the road, straight for them. The two cars banged into each other, Charlie not being able to avoid the impact._

_Bella screamed, the car flipping over onto its roof and sliding a couple yards away from the other car. The glass from their car shattered, embedding themselves into Bella and Charlie._

_Charlie did not make a sound and Bella was now unconscious._

_The other car was still upright, though they didn't move to get out of their car. The person was dead._

Alice's mouth hung open, still not seeing the scenery in front of her. All she could think about was that car crash.

Edward's eyes widen as he saw Alice's vision too, he immediately turned his car around, to Port Angeles.

Bella looked up at the clock; it was now 6 in the morning. Time to get ready for school. Silently, she went into the bathroom, taking her towel and her clothes. When she got out she put on her clothes and walked out the door.

It was only 6:15, and she decided to walk to school, not feeling like driving that loud truck of hers. She didn't even eat breakfast before going.

Edward drove even faster, why did he have to be so far away? He was on the opposite side of town, and the road where Charlie and Bella were was in the middle of Forks and Port Angeles. They were at least two hours away, but how he was driving, he could make it in an hour if they go faster.

When they got to where the crash was, all there were was black tire marks from the cars, broken glass, beer cans, and some policemen who were cleaning up the site.

Edward got out of the car, staring at the skid marks and glass. Where was Bella? Where could she be?

"The hospital." Alice said, as if reading his thoughts.

Edward nodded stiffly, and drove back just as fast. He was going in circles. Damn it!

Bella was halfway to school, not once had she said anything, looked up, or thought about anything. All she concentrated on was going to school. Hell, she didn't even concentrate on that either!

It was like walking through mist, she didn't know where she was going; well, she did, though that was not the point. She didn't notice her surroundings, she didn't feel anything. She was numb. Just like the time when Edward left, she had blocked out the pain and felt the numbness of it. That was what she felt now. Numbness.

"I need to see her. What is her room number?" Edward said hurriedly. Jasper and Alice stood next to him.

"What is her name?" The lady asked him, looking up from her computer.

"Isabella Swan." He said.

The lady nodded and searched through the files. "I'm sorry; we don't have an Isabella Swan here."

"Damn it! We need to see her! Her father's name is Charlie Swan, tell us where he is."

The lady looked up at him impatiently, "he's not here either, but there is a Charlie Swan in the morgue."

Edward froze, but immediately ran off to that place.

Alice and Jasper followed him silently.

When they got there, Edward burst through the doors and looked at the information on the little tags.

Alice and Jasper looked at the tags too, looking for either Charlie or Bella. Did Bella die? Did Charlie die? What happened? How long ago was this accident?

Alice paused in shock as she stared at this tag, _'Charlie Swan.'_ The tag read, it said more, but Alice was just staring at his name. Charlie was dead.

Jasper, sensing Alice's distraught, he sent waves of calmness, to help her calm down. Alice smiled at him gratefully, but stared back at the body that was covered in the white sheet. The body was cold. It had to have been days for it to become cold this fast.

Edward ran over to her and stared at the tag. He looked up from the tag and looked at Alice, "How could this be? Your vision was of nighttime, and it is night now, when did this happen?"

"I don't know." Alice murmured, "But…it might be that…" Alice frowned, and then thought to herself, though Edward heard, _'What if my vision was of the past? Not of the future? Is that even possible?'_

Edward looked at her, "It might be possible. But then where could Bella be? She's not in the hospital, and not in the morgue. Where could she be?"

"Going to school?" Jasper asked.

Edward looked at him and nodded, "Yes. That's it. Come on, we have to get to school."

The two nodded and followed Edward out of the hospital.

When Bella got to school, everyone was staring at her in shock. She ignored these looks, and didn't answer when Jessica called out her name.

People were wondering why she was back in school so early.

She walked straight into her first class and sat down. She did not want to talk to anyone, nor could she even talk to them. She just wanted them to leave her alone; she was in a very bad mood right now.

Edward got to school on time, and parked next to Rosalie's red convertible.

He got out, and Alice and Jasper followed suit. His first class just so happened to be with Bella. When he got to his class, he sat down in his seat next.

Bella looked up to see Edward sitting next to her. She put her head back down.

Edward looked confusedly at her, "What's wrong Bella?"

She didn't answer. She was wearing a black hoodie, her arms crossed on the table and her head resting down on them. Her hood was up, covering her face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He whispered again, moving closer to her. He lifted up her chin to make her look at him, and frowned when Bella did not even flinch. Her eyes were blank and emotionless, she wasn't even paying attention.

"Bella." He whispered.

Bella looked down at the table before looking up into his golden eyes.

"What happened?"

Bella just stared at him.

"Why aren't you talking?"

Bella looked at the board, Edward's hang still on her chin.

"Please talk to me!" He begged.

Jessica walked up to them, and Edward looked at her, not releasing Bella's face. "She can't talk." She said softly.

"What?" Edward said, narrowing his eyes.

Jessica took a small step back in fright but continued, "She can't talk. Didn't you watch the news two nights ago? She was in a car accident, and Charlie was killed. Bella lost the ability to talk."

Jessica turned away as she saw the raw pain in his eyes. She sat back down in her seat.

Bella looked at Edward, still not showing any emotions. She just stared at him, waiting. But waiting for what exactly?

Edward let go of her face and sighed into his hands.

Bella looked at the front of the class again, not looking at Edward after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurt**

**Chapter 2**

Bella looked at Edward, but turned away when he returned her stare.

Edward was confused as to why she wouldn't look at him. Did she hate him? Did he do something wrong?

The teacher said a question, and said, "Ms. Swan, can you answer?" And then he shook his head, "Never mind. Mr. Cullen?"

Edward said the answer, while Bella glared daggers at the teacher. Why the hell did he have to bring it up?

Classes passed by in a blur, and now it was lunch. Instead of Bella going to the Cullen table, she decided to sit by herself. Bella took out a notebook and a pen.

She began to doodle across the pages, not taking her eyes off the page. She didn't even notice when someone sat across from her, or she just chose not to do anything about it.

Edward walked to lunch, and looked for Bella, she wasn't sitting at her usual spot with the Cullen's, so where was she? He spotted her on the other side of the room and he sat down across from her.

He tried to look at what she was drawing, but she was hunched over he paper, not allowing anyone to see.

When she finally looked up, she folded the paper and looked at him. Bella held out the paper for him to take, and he reached out slowly.

Bella did all this with a blank face, no blush across her cheeks, no increase of heartbeat, nothing. She was just passing him this paper, nothing else.

When he unfolded the paper, he felt like smiling, except he wished she could say what was written on the paper, not have to write it out. But he knew that she couldn't, she couldn't speak.

The note said:

'_I love you, Edward Cullen.'_

And there were lots of swirls of designs around it, and he felt a pang of sadness. He would give anything to hear that words. Anything at all, but she couldn't speak, and she would never say it again.

Bella continued to look at him blankly, not showing what she was feeling, if she was feeling anything, which she wasn't. It was like she forgot how to feel. All she felt now was sadness.

Charlie died in that car crash, why couldn't she die along with him? Renee stopped writing to her; it was like she forgot her own daughter. She had no parents, no one in her life to take care of her.

Edward looked up at her, "I love you too." He said.

She didn't respond, but if she could speak, she wouldn't have said anything anyway.

Edward frowned sadly, "Bella, at least show that you love me still. Please?" He gave a half-hearted smile, her favorite crooked smile.

She didn't blush when he gave that crooked smile of his, like she usually would, she didn't even show that she heard him. Bella looked at him, but it was as though she was looking through him, thinking of something else.

Edward sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Why aren't you eating?"

Bella didn't move.

"You should eat you know, don't torture yourself or anything." He said.

She nodded slightly.

He smiled, "Well, at least I know you're still alive, I thought you were dead or something! You weren't even moving."

She winced when he said 'alive'. Why did she get to live if Charlie was dead? It wasn't fair for him; she should have been the one to die. He was going to get married to that lady who lived in La Push.

But Bella didn't cry, no, she just numbed out the pain. It was better than crying. Because if she actually felt something, she would cry, and she _hated_ crying. She cried when she found out Charlie was dead, but she couldn't make any noises, and she promised herself that would be the last time she cried.

Alice came walking to their table, though it looked more like dancing, and said, "Hey Bella! Hello Edward!"

Edward looked up at her and nodded, though Bella turned to look at the wall that was to her right. "Sit down." Edward said.

She nodded and sat down, "Hey Bella, how are you doing?"

Bella didn't answer, nor could she. She just continued to stare at the wall.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked.

Bella turned to glare at her. And took out another piece of paper and wrote quickly. It was rather messy, and Alice could tell she wrote it in anger.

Edward was surprised she was actually showing emotion, but her face still looked blank. He looked down at the paper when Bella showed it.

'**Do you **_**think**_** I'm okay?! I just survived a car crash two days ago! How do you **_**think**_** I feel? My **_**father**_** is dead! My **_**mother**_** doesn't care if I'm alive or not! My adoptive family was away and didn't come back in time to help me!'**

Alice winced as she read the last part. Well, if Bella could get mad, so could she. "Well it's not my fault that I had a vision of the past! I only found out at 10 last night that you were in a car crash! I thought that vision was of the future! But it wasn't!"

Suddenly Jasper was there, calming both the girls down. But, he didn't have to do much for Bella because she hardly felt anything. He was surprised when the anger disappeared, no other emotion took over. She just felt nothing. How could that be? Why didn't she feel anything?

Why didn't she at least feel sadness? Or even pain? Why did she not show the emotions she was supposed to feel?

Jasper frowned and sat next to Alice.

"Hello Bella, my little human sister!" Emmet said as he sat next to her.

Bella just continued to look at the wall.

"Don't be like that Bella!" Emmet said, clapping her on the back.

She didn't even flinch at the force of the affectionate gesture, she just closed her eyes and laid her head on the table.

Emmet frowned, "Is something wrong Bella?"

Edward looked at him and whispered, "She's mute."

Emmet's eyes widen in shock. "I'm sorry if I offended you or anything! I didn't know!"

Bella wrote on the paper again.

'_Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone. Nor can I even talk at all. Leave me alone. Don't bother me.'_

"Ooooooh, harsh." Emmet said, looking at the paper.

Bella rolled her eyes and put her head down again.

"Everyone is here except for Rosalie, where is she?" Edward asked.

"She went home; she didn't want to stay for some reason." Emmet said.

Edward nodded.

"So, you want to skip the rest of the day? There's nothing else to do." Alice said.

Edward looked at Bella, "You want to?"

Bella didn't answer, look up, or even write on her paper.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Hey Bella!" Emmet said.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Please talk." Jasper said.

Bella looked up and glared at the Cullens.

"Okay, we'll just leave you alone." Emmet said, standing up and walking away.

"Yeah, see ya later Bella!" Alice said, and grabbed Jasper's hand and walked away.

Edward sighed. "Bella." He said, lifting up her chin with his hand to make her look him in the face.

She just stared at him.

"Show me. Show me that you still love me. I'm sorry for anything I did wrong." He said, frowning unhappily.

Bella frowned and wrote on her paper.

'_Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything. You did __**nothing at all**__.'_

Edward winced, it didn't sound like she was forgiving him for anything. It sounded like she was accusing him.

"Bella." He sighed, and stood up, taking her hand and leading her to his car.

When they got to his car, he opened the door for Bella and got in the driver's side. "I love you." He murmured. And he leaned closer to kiss her.

Bella turned away scowling.

Edward frowned, "Bella, what's wrong? You still love me, right?"

Bella didn't do anything, just continued to look the window with her arms crossed to her chest, scowling.

Edward sighed and drove to his house; the Cullens were skipping school today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hurt**

**Chapter 3**

Rosalie drove in her car, with Emmett, Alice, and Jasper with her. Edward was in his silver Volvo with Bella. The Cullens were worried about Bella. She was mute, was there anyway to help her?

Rosalie looked at Emmett, "I feel so sorry for Bella." She frowned.

Alice looked at her in the rear view mirror and glared, "And this is coming from the girl who practically hated her since we met her."

"Alice." Jasper said warningly, feeling her anger go up more than it should.

"Well, there should be a way that we could help Bella feel at least a little better." Emmett said.

Alice nodded, cooling off a little. "Yes. There must be a way."

Edward kept glancing at Bella, but Bella just stared at the blurred scenery flying by. She didn't move, she didn't make any noise, just stared blankly at the road.

He sighed, "Bella, why are you like this? He was going to die some day."

That only seemed to make her mood darken, and she glared at the blur of green and brown of the trees passing by.

Realizing his mistake, he said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

She turned to him and scowled before looking out her window at the rain rolling down the glass quickly.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She let him this time. He smiled against her cheek, it was progress.

When they got home, Carlisle and Esme greeted them warmly.

Bella walked right past them, and Carlisle and Esme wondered what was wrong. "Bella?" Esme called out.

Bella didn't acknowledge that she heard her, just kept walking.

"Bella?" Carlisle said, wondering what was wrong with Bella.

The rest of the Cullens walked in the house, and only Jasper turned to tell them what was wrong. "Bella is mute." He said, looking at the ground.

Esme gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Carlisle closed his eyes, sighing deeply. They hadn't known.

For a split second, Esme and Carlisle felt a sudden wash of confusion. It wasn't what they were feeling, and it wasn't the same as what Jasper would make them feel. They looked at Jasper, and his face was scrunched up in confusion. Could it be what Jasper was feeling? But wasn't this Jasper's power? To sense what other people are feeling? Why did they feel what Jasper was feeling?

Then it was over, Jasper walked away, and Esme and Carlisle wondered what they just experienced.

Alice was in her room, lying down on her couch, waiting for Jasper. When Jasper came in, she sat up as he sat down next to her.

"Why do you think I saw a vision of the past?" She asked.

Jasper wasn't sure, but he said, "Well, I don't know. But downstairs, as I was passing Esme and Carlisle, it was like I couldn't feel what they were feeling anymore, I couldn't feel what anyone was feeling. It was only for a split second though."

Alice nodded, "Hm…I don't get it. I should ask Edward."

Jasper's hand shot up to grab her arm, "Not yet. I think he needs to be along with Bella for a while. To sort things out."

Alice nodded, and then sat down again. She cuddled up next to him, very confused as to what was going on.

Emmett watched Rosalie as she paced around the room. She seemed kind of out of it lately. Like her hair actually looked frizzy. It never did that before. Even when she was in a worse mood, she always looked pretty whenever and where ever.

He frowned, was it him? Or did Rosalie seem more … nice? Or … less pig-headed, as Edward called it. Yeah, that was it. She seemed less like her self. What was up with that?

Emmett got up, deciding to leave Rosalie alone with her pacing to go and have an arm wrestling match with Jasper.

Edward sat down on his couch, facing Bella, who was curled up against the black leather couch. He sighed inaudibly to human ears and closed his eyes. What could he say that would at least make her acknowledge the fact that there was one other person in the room?

"Bella?" He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

She looked up from the couch.

He smiled, "That's good. Now…how are you feeling?"

She frowned, getting out a composition book and a Sharpie. She wrote on one of the paper. _'__**I feel HORRIBLE!'**_

Edward sighed. "Okay."

She nodded, and put the composition book back in her bag that was resting against the couch on the floor.

Downstairs, on the dining table that they never used, Emmett and Jasper were in their positions. They sat across from each other, staring intently at each other, both determined to win. Esme and Carlisle sat at opposite ends of the table, both next to Jasper and Emmett. They were going to be referees in this match.

"Ready?" Esme said, looking at the both of them. They put their elbows on the table, gripping their hands together, almost like a handshake, but not quite.

"Set?" Carlisle said, looking at both of them.

Esme and Carlisle grinned at each other, and said at the same time, "GO!"

Both of the boys pushed against each other, using only their arms and hands. They glared at each other, and then Jasper decided to do a little cheating. He sent a wave of calmness to Emmett, making Emmett's arm relax slightly.

Emmett glared and said, "No fair!"

Jasper grinned and sent another emotion to Emmett, making Emmett feel like not wanting to arm wrestle.

"Jasper, that's cheating." Carlisle said, and Esme nodded.

Jasper rolled his golden eyes and stopped sending Emmett the emotions.

Now both of them looked like they were having trouble, as the veins on their arms (that didn't pump any blood) showed. It looked like Emmett was going to win, as he was pushing Jasper's arm farther pass the middle point.

Emmett's eyes widened, and suddenly he found his hand slammed on the table, and Jasper jumping up and down in joy. He looked up in fury, "How could you beat me? You never beat me before! Not even when you use your powers! You must have been cheating somehow!"

He looked at Carlisle and Esme, his face just spelling that he wanted them to say something.

"Well…" Esme trailed off, looking to the side.

"It was a fair game." Carlisle said. "He didn't do anything to cheat."

Emmett looked down at the table. It was weird, what he felt a split second before he lost. It was like he didn't have any of his usual strength. And maybe that was why Jasper was able to win him so easily after that. Something happened to make him lose his strength. But what was it?

He looked up at Jasper, "Something is wrong."

Jasper stopped cheering and looked at him. He frowned. He could sense Emmett's confusion. What was Emmett confused about now?

"It was like I lost my strength for a second." Emmett murmured, almost to himself, but they could hear.

"Emmett?" Esme said, looking at him intently.

He shook his head, "Nothing." He looked at Jasper briefly before going back upstairs to Rosalie who was still pacing.

Bella sat up on the couch, not feeling like lying down again. She stared at Edward blankly. She looked at his wall full of CD's. It had a few more new ones.

'_I'm so bored.'_ Bella thought, staring down at the couch. _'There's nothing to do when you're mute. You can't talk, and there is nothing that can change it now. Damn. I'm bored.'_

'_**I wonder what Bella is thinking right now.'**_

Bella looked up quickly at Edward, but he hadn't spoken. Then what was it she just heard?

'_**Hm…she looks more alert now. I wonder what got her out of her shell.'**_

She frowned as she stared at Edward's mouth, it was not moving, yet she was sure it was his voice. What was it? It couldn't be that…could it? It couldn't be his _thoughts_?


	4. Chapter 4

I was so confused. How can I hear his thoughts? "Edward were you just talking" I wrote down in my notebook. 

He look at me confused. 'Wow Bella what kind of drugs did they put you on?' he thought. 

Then I come came out of my no talking phase. "Edward how in the hell can you think that!" 

He jump up in shock. " Bella did you just talk" he said. 

"Oh my god I just talk for the first time ever since I vowed God that I would talk again!" I said. Edward just looked like he saw a ghost and his whole family was down in the living-room now. 

"Bella why would you vowed to God that you would never talk again" he said. " I vowed to God because ever I saw Charlie died."

Edward ran up to me and kiss me. I didn't turn my head this time. I miss the way his lips felt on my. For the rest of the night we talk about me moving in with him and Charlie's funeral. And for once I was happy ever since the crash.


End file.
